Wii Deleted You
2006... the year the 7th generation of game consoles were released. Some might think that 2006 was the best year of gaming, but to me, it also exists as a painful memory. One that just won't go away. The Story I got a Wii on my 7th birthday on November 28th, 2006 (about 9 days after the Wii was released). I still remember the moment when my dad gave me the present and then I quickly ripped it open, "Wow, a Wii! Thanks, Dad!" I exclaimed in happiness. After that, I begged my dad to help set it up. When he was done, He finally helped me set up the Wii in the living room. What surprised me about the Wii is the controller, It reminded me more of a TV remote. After my dad set it up he left me to play. I was going to play Wii Sports but something else caught my eye, the Mii Channel. So I opened that up instead. But, when I got into the Mii channel, There was a single Mii. I clicked on him and found that the Mii's name was...eteled. the name eteled didn't make sense to me until I looked real closely at the letters. Then I found out that it's delete backwards. I took a good look at eteled. He was bald, with a big smiling mouth, giant eyes, and a small nose. He was starting to creep me out, so I deleted him. Then I started to make a Mii version of me. So I clicked the button to make a new Mii and named it Kyle (my actual name). But when I got back to the Mii plaza area, eteled was back.... with the same creepy look. So I deleted him with the first chance I got. I was a little creeped out, but I decided to forget all about it and play Wii Sports. I liked Wii Sports, mainly because it was a compilation of 5 sports: Tennis, baseball, bowling, golf, and boxing. I decided to play bowling because it was my favourite sport. my Mii was in a bowling alley with other Miis and sometimes I see the Mii in the lane next to mine to throw the bowling ball. And then I saw it. The Mii hit a strike and turned around to celebrate, but his face looked exactly like eteled's, and I assumed it was him. so I quit Wii Sports and went back to the Mii Channel. Before I deleted eteled, a dialogue box appeared saying, "Why are you trying to delete me?" and I started to get creeped out. I spoke out loud. "Wha-wha-wha-what do you mean?" I said. I didn't think he would hear me, but strangely, he did. "Oh, you know what I mean!" it said. "I...I just don't want you on my Mii channel, I'm sorry." I said, and the words changed again. "Oh really? Miis have feelings too, you know! How would you feel if I deleted you?!" it said, and that's when I realized it: I was talking to eteled. The dialogue box disappeared and it revealed the scariest picture I've ever seen. It was a picture of eteled's face. With the same creepy features. but more gruesome. his eyes were replaced with gaping holes of blood pouring down. I was so scared that I clicked the home button and ran to my dad. He was on the phone so I waited for him to finish. "D-D-Dad, There's something wrong with my Wii!" I said with a scared voice. I let my dad into the living room, and I turned off the home menu. and surprisingly, it looked normal. my dad said I was probably playing too much and said I should take a break. so I did. I pressed the home button again and took a 15-minute break. but when I went back to the Wii and turned off the home menu, a dialogue box appeared saying, "Goodbye, Kyle..." upon which the Mii channel automatically turned off and went back to the home menu. I tried to go back to the Mii channel but every time I did, a dialogue box appeared saying, "Wii Deleted You" and it took me back to the Wii menu. I soon realized that eteled somehow deleted me in a way that I couldn't make any more Miis, and that meant that no matter what game I played, I always had to play as eteled. Category:Video Games Category:Wall of Text